United Confederacy of Races
"United We Thrive, Separate We Fight" -National motto In 2075 AD, the United Nations and NATO both voted to construct a series of man-made islands, located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, to house and govern the large population of aliens left amongst the human population. The world's governments were unfit and unwilling to handle a new series of civil rights movements, so they instead opted to contruct a large archipelago and force all nonhumans to live on it. Construction took close to 5 years, and many nations opted to ignore the UN's orders to resettle their alien populations by the time the archipelago was finished, but not all nations grew to welcome of their new citizens, and forcibly resettled the aliens. This archipelago was given the name of the United Confederacy of Races, and was established as a democratic republic, with equal representation amongst all of the races living within the archipelago's borders. The new nation was governed by any aliens that showed a love of humanity, in order to lessen the odds of war with a new and unified alien foe. This new nation was also given a seat on the UN council. At first, this new nation struggled to maintain any sort of unity. The nation's government was weak and ill-informed, the culture shock was immense, and the logistical stress placed on everything at once was too much. Millions went without food, water, electricity, heat, or homes for months. It took over two years for the logistics to be within acceptable margins, although several million refugees still needed processing. The system was inefficient, the government was ill-equipped, and the citizens were segregating themselves. Following many cases of violence between races, large walls were erected around each of the large man-made islands, leaving only a few bridges or water routes connecting them. These ghettos were uniformly populated with members of the same race, and grew to become the nation's states. Eventually, a majority of the races wished for a gradual unification and intermingling of races, so a new series of islands were built. This time, the islands were built around a massive crashed alien vessel, belonging to the NAME HERE. The ship was shot down by mankind during one of the largest incursions, and was many miles in length, despite being split in half. The ship and the islands built around it were named New Haven, and was the first attempt at integrating all of the different races into the same area again. This time, the integration was slow and gradual, allowing each race time to get used to one another. By 2090, the city was operating at higher efficiency margins than anyone had expected. Despite this victory, the government was still struggling to stay together. Corruption had become rampant, and there were no systems in place to stop it from continuing to spread. Eventually, an alien named Eldirir Tufan, a member of the Edoari race, came to power as the nation's President and orchestrated a militarized cleansing of the government. The world watched in horror as the rich and aristocratic were dragged into a singular, massive prison complex, where they had their assets liquidated and dispersed. Tufan used the liquidated resources to build up the government, elect new leaders, amend the nation's constitution, and establish a firm military and police system. The nation then saw itself bullied by America and the UN for its sudden changes, but Tufan brought the nation through the hardship and even managed to obtain trade deals with many nations. Tufan was eventually assassinated, just before his fourth term in office, by the Jexan Enclave. Tufan set many precedents during his time as president, and all leaders after him strive to be another example of such excellent leadership. List of Citizen Races: * Edoari *